Unfortunate Meetings And Questionable Wardrobe Choices
by Thunderfall
Summary: This wasn't how Rei and Minako imagined Rei's father to find out about their relationship... The one thing making it even worse were Minako's wardrobe choices...


**As usual, Reinako humor written at 3am**

The gala was just as any other social event she had to attend to in the last few weeks. The crème de la crème of Tokyo's politics, economy and stardom assembled in one place, exchanged formalities, tried to sweet-talk their way into some favours, and maybe even tried to arrange some marriages.

Minako took another sip out of her glass, thankful that she decided to stay sober tonight as she saw an oil tycoon trying to hit on a rather drunk girl, obviously with the intention of getting her to agree to marry his heir. The games those people were playing weren't something she enjoyed. One wrong word and you end up being engaged to some shitty spoiled brat with a big inheritance…as the goddess of love, this way of matchmaking wasn't something she approved of.

She thought about intervening, but an elderly woman already made her way over and saved the young girl. Minako silently thanked her. Creepy old men making passes at drunk young women wasn't something she approved of either.

"I see you're not enjoying this as much as I hoped you would." A voice appeared behind her and Minako turned around, only to be greeted by her manager's sympathetic face and another man with a large frown.

Her manager knew as well that those social gatherings were more façade then anything, but it was part of being an Idol and thus, it was expected of her to play this game.

Minako didn't mind being social, in fact she loved it. If it was an event she wanted to attend she easily hogged the spotlight without even trying, but she couldn't deal with all the fake politeness in this room.

"Where do you get that idea, Shacho? You know I'm a people's person." She put on a polite smile and winked at her manager. She had some experience of her own in playing this game, and even if she didn't like it, lying was the key.

"Well since you're so eager to meet new people…Minako, may I introduce you to Senator Hino?"

Minako's eyes flickered for a moment and almost lost her poker face as she took in the appearance of the other man. Now he did look kind of familiar, especially his frown…

She caught herself pretty quickly.

"Aino Minako. It is a pleasure meeting you, Senator." She smiled charmingly at him and held out her hand, which the man eagerly accepted and introduced himself as well.

"Hino Takashi. The pleasure is all mine, Miss Aino."

"Senator Hino asked me to introduce him to you. I should leave you two alone, I think Hitomi needs my assistance right now. If you'll excuse me Minako, Senator." And with that, her manager went off to the other side of the room.

"So Senator, what is it you want to talk about? If you want to hear my opinion on political issues then I'm afraid I have to-"

"Oh gods no, I already had enough politics for one evening" he laughed and Minako couldn't help but recognize the similarities between him and his daughter. Rei obviously inherited the dark eyes and hair from him, and the way her lips curled upwards when she laughed…

"Instead, I'd rather talk about something more personal. I believe you know my daughter Rei?"

Minakos mind went blank for a second. A cold shiver ran down her spine as the Senator watched her reaction carefully with a too much knowing expression for her liking, curiously anticipating what she might say next.

It was true, she knew Rei. In fact, she knew her very well. They'd been dating for 3 years and so far no one but their close friends and her manager knew about them, but the way the Senator looked at her made her anxious and it didn't help that her empathic sensor picked something up….

"Yes, Rei and I are friends." Minako took another sip of her punch, relieved as the Senators face got less suspicious and more relaxed.

"I just wanted to check if what she said was true and she was friends with THE Aino Minako. Knowing how introverted she is, I found it hard to believe that she would be friends with an Idol, no offense. "

"None taken." Mentally she added _'hah if you only knew…'_

It was true that Rei's relationship with her father had become better in the past few years, but the miko still complained from time to time that he didn't seem to care other than on obligatory events like birthdays, Christmas, and political galas. She narrowly escaped this one due to the fact that the shrine was holding some kind of event and she had to oversee it. Minako would've enjoyed the gala much more with her girlfriend to humour her.

With a smile Minako thought about how she would've teased the girlfriend in front of her unknowing father, casting flirtatious glances and winks in her direction, making her flustered…

"…know she can be a bit difficult."

The blonde blinked as she noticed that the senator had been talking about something and she completely missed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got distracted, would you mind repeating what you said?"

Takashi Hino didn't seem upset, but rather amused by her antics.

"I was asking you that since you're Rei's friend and I need a secondary opinion…Do you think that if I visited her sometime in the next few days she would talk to me?"

The Idol felt pity for the man in front of her. Her empathic powers told her he was being sincere and meant it that he truly wanted to see Rei and spend time with her, and she knew that deep down Rei wanted the same as well.

"To be honest Senator, I think that's a great idea, you should visit her sometime soon." Over the Senator's shoulder she spied her manager waving her over. Apparently, she was needs elsewhere.

"It seems like we have to continue this conversation another time. It was a pleasure, Senator Hino." Minako smiled and respectfully bowed her head to the politician who returned the gesture.

And so, the two of them parted ways.

* * *

Later that night, Minako went home to the apartment she shared with Rei, happy to find her girlfriend still wide awake and waiting for her.

"I met your father." The blonde said as she plumped down on the bed next to a reading Rei.

"Really? What did he say?" the raven asked.

"He's going to talk to you in the next few days. He really wants to spend time with you, I could feel it." Minako grinned sheepishly and rolled over so that she could look her girlfriend in the eye. She had to endure politicians trying to hit on her the entire evening, now it was her turn to have some fun.

"Reiko …" Minako purred into her ear and Rei knew it was futile to resist. The raven put her book on the nightstand and instantly found herself getting straddled by Minako, and while they fell into their familiar routine, Minakos mind was filled with one thought as she passionately kissed her miko.

 _'If Senator Hino only knew…'_

* * *

When Rei woke up in the morning she felt sore in the best way. She carefully disentangled herself from Minako, put a quick kiss on the blonde's forehead, and checked the time.

9:48. If it had been a weekday, she would've gone to the shrine already, doing her morning meditation and the chores, but Saturdays and Sundays were reserved for sleeping in, cuddling (according to Minako, Rei was actually very cuddly, especially in the morning), banter, and just generally spending time with each other. Since they were both busy, Minako with her tight schedule and Rei with shrine work, the weekends were pretty much all they had left.

Rei contemplated if she should wake Minako up or shower first, but the way the blonde cuddled deeper into the pillows and let out a small snore was answer enough.

However, after Rei left for the bathroom, Minako's sleep got cut short as the doorbell started ringing.

The blonde groaned and rolled around in sheets while aimlessly flinging her pillow in the general direction of the door. According to Minako's judgement, it was way too early to even think about leaving the bed.

The shower stopped and moments later, the bathroom opened and Rei peeked through the crack of the door, hair and everything still soaking wet.

"I forgot to tell you, that's probably Usagi. She forgot her jacket the other night and wanted to pick it up."

And with that, Rei returned to her shower.

Minako groaned again and finally managed to get out of the sheets, quickly putting on some sweatpants, not bothering with her hair at all. She quickly grabbed a random shirt from a pile of discarded clothes and made her way towards the door.

She carelessly yanked it open, sleep still clouding her eyes. "Usagi, what the fuck? It's way too early for you to-"

But it wasn't Usagi.

Minako felt as if a bucket of ice cold water got emptied above her head as she saw that instead of her princess, Takashi Hino, Rei's father, the man she had only met yesterday, was standing in the doorway.

The man looked at her in disbelief, shock evident all over his face as his gaze glided down towards the shirt Minako had put on.

The blonde looked down as well and cursed herself for not paying attention what kind of shirt she picked up in the bedroom.

Minako's wardrobe was filled with some odd choices, some of them consisted of stuff that Rei prohibited her to ever wear in public, and this shirt fit in that category. To be more specific, she was wearing a bright orange shirt with the words _SEX MACHINE_ written all over the front.

It wasn't exactly what she had imagined herself wearing when Takashi Hino found out about her relationship with Rei.

"Miss…Aino?" The Senator asked dumbstruck before Minako slammed the door in his face, her heart beating erratically.

She heard the shower door slide open and Rei stepped out, wearing a robe and drying her hair, curious what all the fuzz was about.

"Usagi left already? I thought she would-"

"Rei, that wasn't Usagi." Minako managed to say with gritted teeth as her face blushed furiously.

"Who was it then?" Rei had never seen Minako seem so flustered before.

Minako didn't need to answer as Senator Hino made his presence known by ringing the doorbell again.

"Rei? Are you in there?"

Realization dawned upon Rei's face and her face quickly lost colour as she mouthed "shit" at Minako, who replied with a painfully whispered "I know" while firmly pressing her back against the door.

Normally, she would've teased the 'holier than thou' Rei Hino for her little slip of tongue, but the situation was too serious for that. Rei's expression got even worse when she realized what kind of shirt Minako was wearing.

"Why did you have to put that one on?" she hissed and hid her face in her hands.

"Sorry I didn't expect him to come over right this morning." Minako replied rather snarky and watched Rei's descent into exasperation.

"We can't keep him outside forever you know." The blonde said and her girlfriend nodded in response.

"I'll be right back."

Rei went to the closet to put on some clothes and recollected herself as she walked over to open the door. Minako, however, escaped to the bedroom to change into something more appropriate.

"Hello Dad." Rei said nervously as her father mustered her from head to toe, a large frown on his face. Rei stepped to the side to let him in and he warily accepted.

The air was thick between them as Takashi Hino sat down on the armchair while Rei moved over to the sofa.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Both of them were evading the other's glances and fiddled nervously with their hands. It was only when a loud yelp followed by muffled swearing broke the silence that the two Hinos looked up.

Minako emerged from the bedroom again, this time wearing something decent and with fixed hair. She was still sporting a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, stubbed my toe." She said nonchalantly and put on a big smile as she saw Rei's father.

"So we meet again, and sooner than expected, Senator. I hope you apologize the little thing at the door, Rei and I were expecting someone else."

Rei curiously observed her from the corner of her eye. Thinking of it, she wasn't surprised the slightest how fast Minako was able to put on the mask she wore on formal events and silently hoped her girlfriend could manoeuvre them out of this awkward situation. The woman was an actress, for god's sake, if there was a person who could do it then it was her.

"I didn't expect meeting you either, Miss Aino. I suppose you spent the night here after yesterday's evening?" The Senator said politely, but with a wary gleam in his eyes. It wasn't too hard to decipher what he was implying.

"Yes, it was getting too late to go to my own apartment, so Rei offered I stayed with her." The blonde shot him a charming smile and patted Rei's shoulder.

"She showed up drunk at 3am on my doorstep." Rei joined in the lying, getting a mildly offended glare from Minako at the insinuation that she was drunk last night. Granted, the incident actually happened another time.

The Senator raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Really? You seemed pretty keen on staying sober yesterday."

"I went to a bar afterwards, and since Rei is such a good friend of mine she allowed me crash on her couch." Minako quickly replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

' _Perfect_ ' Rei thought as she silently thanked her girlfriend's talent in talking herself out of situations like these. After all, that was how the blonde survived High School. Feigning unaffectedness and playing it off as normal as possible was the key to get out of this situation.

The suspicion on her father's face slowly decreased and got replaced with relief, obviously thankful that he seemed to have misjudged the relationship between the two young women.

"So dad, what brings you here?" Rei asked, hoping to get all of this over as soon as possible.

"I wanted to invite you for dinner next Wednesday but it seems I caught you in a bad moment. I should come by another time." Rei was about to stand up and lead him out their apartment as her father turned around, only to be faced with a shelf filled with pictures from Rei's and Minako's last trip to Europe.

A cold shiver ran down the Miko's spine. She hadn't thought about the pictures…

Most of them looked innocent enough and could pass as two best friends having a great time, but of course the biggest one in a giant heart shaped frame had to show both of them kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. There was no chance in hell they could pass that one off as platonic…

Takashi Hino paled and turned around, looking between the two young women who held their breath, both of them having the _busted!_ look on their faces. It was only then that he noticed some distinctive marks on his daughter's neck…

Realization dawned upon him and his cheeks turned bright red.

"I should…really come back later. Miss Aino, I think it's only appropriate that I extend my dinner invitation to you as well." He said irritated and with long strides, he walked towards the door, quickly leaving his daughter's apartment.

He really needed a drink.

"Well…" Minako clicked her tongue as she watched the man leave "On the bright side, it could've gone a lot worse."

"This dinner is going to be hell." The black haired woman sighed and stood up, running her hand through her still damp mane. This wasn't how she imagined coming out to her father.

"You know what? Let's just stay in bed all day and watch shitty TV series." Minako went over to Rei and ran her fingers up her arm, trying to ease some of her worries and take her mind off things.

Rei nodded. "I'll go and order Chinese."

"God I love you."

 **AN: I saw this prompt on tumblr that was like 'imagine one part of your otp owning a SEX MACHINE shirt and I was like YES**


End file.
